


Family Matters

by Zeezzerpan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Arch Fey, Space God, high elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeezzerpan/pseuds/Zeezzerpan
Summary: Though Nyhm's intentions are formed with care, Moonlight does not appreciate their consideration.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, brief history for those who don't know! Nyhm is a god of space and Mr. Moonlight is an arch fey who normally can't be comprehended when people look at him. Vasati is the poor high elf who was sold to Mr. Moonlight before he was born, and often acts as Moonlight's punching bag. It's all very unfortunate. If you want to read more with these characters there are pieces about them in my SCTober prompts!

Occasionally the Gateway's visitor would come with a warning, this time, they did not. However, Mr. Moonlight could instantly feel Nyhm's presence behind him, the chill of space and nothingness was easy to pick up on.

"What do you want, Nyhm?" Moonlight's voice was cold, drenched with a biting bitterness.

"You speak to me with such animosity, my child. Have you truly lost all care for me?" Nyhm's voice was that of many, echoing and soft, a cohesive cacophony of words.

"I have no reason to care for that which will kill me. Answer the question."

"I've come, my child, to speak of your ward."

"Vasati? How I handle him is none of your concern."

"I have noticed, actually, that you have been showing far more leniency, and was curious for the reason of change."

"Leniency?"

Nyhm reached around from behind the chair with two hands, one resting on Moonlight's shoulder, the other running fingers through his hair. Moonlight's natural incomprehensible nature would not stop them, and their touch left Moonlight feeling that same chill from the air deep within him. He gripped the pen in his hand and though it wouldn't affect Nyhm, his unfathomable nature had begun to bleed into the world around him.

"You have told him not to find happiness, yet he has. You have told him not to find love, yet he has. He has even gone as far as to find a home on the prime material plane. Not even a year ago you would have never considered allowing this, and yet now, here you are. I have been wondering what has brought on this change of heart."  
  
The pen was snapped in half, it wouldn't be long before the entire room would be unintelligible to any normal gaze. However, Nyhm was unphased, it would take a lot more than a child's tantrum to phase a god.

"You have made clear instructions that he not get distracted, yet you let him pursue worldly desires beyond his work. It is not a reason for rage, my child, kindness is something to be valued, and perhaps, should you continue to broaden yours, your demise will not be so desolate. I do hope that for you, my child. Though I know there is no changing how it will happen, I would much rather you die loved."

"I've no need to justify myself to a guardian who plans to kill their own," Moonlight spat.

"I am sorry, my child. I hope you understand, I long horribly for you to change, so that when the time comes I will know you will have lived with love. You clearly care for him, would it truly be so horrid to show it?"  
  
"Leave." The word was barked out as Moonlight got to his feet, yanking himself away from Nyhm's touch, panting as his body tried to warm itself now that it was free of their influence.

"I see. A pity, that you find yourself so uncomfortable with your emotions. I will leave, as you asked, but I plead you to reconsider what you will do once I'm gone. Goodbye, Moonbeam."

As if they were never there, Nyhm had vanished from the room. Mr. Moonlight gasped as reality shook around him before it popped back into being and all was understandable again, with Moonlight's rage contained once more. Sitting back down he lifted a hand, and snapped his fingers. Appearing before him, on the other side of the desk, was Vasati. He seemed confused, having been pulled from work, and blinked as he glanced around the office before focusing his gaze on Moonlight.  
  
"Sir...? I... I was working. Did... I do something wrong? I was doing everything as you asked, sir, I-"

"Silence, boy."

Though it was a silence forced upon him, Vasati didn't mind keeping his mouth shut as fear started to sink in.

"It has come to my attention that I have been far too lenient with you. I believe it is time to start correcting that. We'll start with rewiring all of those pointless thoughts in your head, cut out the unnecessary, but for now I think you need some time alone."

Vasati started to shake with terror, but before he could have any other response Moonlight snapped his fingers once more, banishing Vasati to the empty expanse that lay beyond the Gateway home. How dare Nyhm speak to him like this. No, he couldn't retaliate against them, he knew they were far stronger than he would ever be, so Vasati would have to do. After all, Vasati belonged to him, to do with as he pleased, and he would never let him forget that.


End file.
